halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Romantic Relationship: Dante X Greywing
This is the relationship between Dante the Timber Wolf and Greywing the Skywolf. Overview/Status STATUS - Currently mates. (overview coming soon...) Pups *Shiloh *Tak *(TBA...) Roleplay A lone wolf, outcasted by his own pack, is seen harrassing an Omega wolf of a rival pack of his previous one. A wolf pup bites the lone wolfs leg) The Lone Wolf: (howls in pain, then snaps at the pup) Its mother growls A shadowy figure flies overhead) The Lone Wolf: (look up at the sky, noticing the strange figure) it pins the wolf The Lone Wolf: (barks agressively) The wolf has wings and is female Lone Wolf: (a normal, male wolf with blond fur and blue eyes) (puzzled by her wings) She gets off him Lone Wolf: ...W-what's wrong with you? Why'd you let me go? Don't you know I'm a villain? Something Etches itself onto the wolfs head Lone Wolf: What the... Skywolf:(You will learn Lone Wolf: Pfft. What? Learn your saint-like ways? I don't think so, honey. it shocks him Lone Wolf: (howls in pain) Skywolf: Learn boy Lone Wolf: Boy? Listen up, I ain't a youngster. Don't accuse me of my looks. Skywolf: Yet you act like a stubborn pup Lone Wolf: Looks who's talking, bitch. (literally... a bitch is a female canine) Skywolf: Watch Thy tone Lone Wolf: (blushes) I didn't mean it in that way... Skywolf:(Walks off) Lone Wolf: Hmph... Skywolf:(Grabs his tail with her mouth) Lone Wolf: What the hell...?! she drags him away from the other wolves Lone Wolf: (growls) She tosses him on a tree trunk Skywolf; i will leave you be, but i will be watching Lone Wolf: Hmph... Greywing: THe names Greywing by the way Lone Wolf: ...Dante. I was oucasted by my pack a few months ago. Greywing: Why harm other packs for you misfortune Dante: Because that damned pack killed the only one who loved me... my mother. Greywing: He who seeks revenge remembers to dig 2 graves, one for the victim and one for himself Dante: Eh, no one will care if I die, either way. And I won't either. Greywing:(Pins him) Dante: Oh, what now? Greywing:(Come with me Dante: Where, exactly? Greywing:(Leads him to her Den, an old Cougar Den) Make yourself at home Dante: Thanks, but I have a home. Greywing: Not anymore, the wolves will look for you there first Dante: ...Oh. .-. Greywing:(she rests) Dante: (silent) Greywing:(her wings extend) Dante: Hrm... she pulls him close) Dante: (blushes) Huh? she licks his cheek Dante: Um... Greywing:(Blushes a bit) Dante: I'm... I'm mainly asexual. Greywing: Um Dante: (blushes) Yeeeaahh... Greywing: put off) Dante: (beat) Err... Greywing:(Cuddles him) Dante: (severely awkward) Greywing:asleep) Dante: Hmmm... Greywing:zzzzzzzz Dante: (yawns, falling asleep) (Next day) Dante: (stalking an elk calf quietly) Greywing:(In the tree line) Dante: (manages to separate the calf from its mother eventually; he bites down on its neck) Greywing:(Attacks the mother) Dante: One wolf can't take down a whole elk. Need assistance? Greywing: you forget, I am no normal wolf Dante: (smirks) Well, then. Let me see what you can do. Greywing:(Breaks the Does muzzle and slashes its throat) Dante: (joins in anyway, biting the doe's leg) Greywing:(Rips the Does head off) Dante: Uh... Greywing:What Dante: I've lost my appetite. She eats Dante: (waiting) Greywing:(Disembowles the doe) Dante: (throws up) Greywing: wow Dante: I have a weak stomach... Gerywing:(Takes the leftover meat and puts it on ice) Dante: (still a bit woozy) Greywing: need a drink? Dante: Yeah... Greywing: Leads him to the river) Dante: (gets a drink) Greywing:(Sweating, in her thoughts "He is so handsome") Dante: (finishes up; he approaches Greywing, blushing) she blushes too Dante: (smirks) So, ya wanna hang out for a while? Greywing: sure Dante: Heh, alright. She licks his cheek Dante: (blushes) Greywing:(Runs off Giggling) Dante: (sprints off after her) Greywing:(Laghing happy) Dante: (laughing along with her) Greywing:(Steps on a hunters Trap she howls in pain) Dante: Greywing?! greywing:(Help me Dante: (helps her) Greywing: Whimpering) Dante: (nuzzles her, sighing) Darkstorm: Runs over) Greywing oh dear (Goes to pick her up) Dante: ? Greywing: Master Dante: Master...? Greywing: he took care of me when I was a pup Dante: ...Ok Darkstorm: Heals her) You ok Greywing and who is the Greywolf Dante: (snarls) My ' name ' is Dante... Darkstorm: Feisty young wolf Dante: (snaps) Hey! Greywing: He is handsome though Dante: (blushes) Darkstorm:(Sets her down and Inspects Dante) Dante: (tilts his head in curiosity) Darkstorm:(hmmm, I like this one, he's a badass Dante: Heh... Greywing:(Licks) Dante: ^^ Greywing:(Thanks master Dante: ... Darkstorm:(Pets Dante) You take good care of her Dante: You're leaving her with me? Darkstorm: I trust that she is good paws Dante: Well, alright... Darkstorm: Fyi she tells me everything Dante: Wow... Darkstorm: heh Dante: ... Darkstorm:(Pets) Dante: (smiles) Greywing:(Licks his cheek) Dante: ^_^ Greywing:(Giggles) Dante: So... what now? (smirks, having an overall smug look on his face) Greywing: Catch me if you can (runs) Dante: (grins, chasing after her) Greywing:(Hides in a fox den, giggling to herself) He tracks down her scent. She giggles trying to blend He smirks, finding her eventually either way. she kisses He blushes. she wags her tail Dante: =3 she giggles (two weeks later) Greywing:(Asleep) Dante: (lying by her side) she smiles He yawns as he awakens from his sleep, stretching his paws. she wakes a bit He nuzzles her. she giggles Dante: :3 Greywing: 3 months into her term) (they barely even met, you know... unless this is the other litter) (yeah) Category:Romantic Couples Category:Wolves Category:Venom's Pages Category:DARKEST's Pages Category:Relationships